Morning Sickness
by LanieEspo22
Summary: Lanie's pregnancy is reveled at a crimes scene  This is a revised version, but deleted old version and put as new story cos i havnt figured oout how to use fanfiction yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Lanie is glad that Javier got called out to a case she's not sure she could come up with an acceptable reason for her throwing up other than the truth.

She was pregnant.

She still couldn't believe it, I mean she loves Javier but how were they going to work out working with having a baby? Suddenly here phone went off it was Beckett "Body dropped 9th and Lex." She took some anti nausea medication and headed off hoping that one: it wasn't a gruesome one and two: Javier wouldn't be there. She loved Javier but she needed time by herself but most of all she needed to talk to Beckett and figure what she was going to do.

As she was making his way to the crime scene she thought about the first time she met Javier it was four years ago they were at crime scene it was a pretty bad one a man had been shot and proceeded to fall off a roof. She had been on a date when the body dropped so she was decked to the nines when she rocked up and when Javier pulled up whew! Did his eyes pop, she laughed at that memory. He had trapped her later by the "Morguemobile" as Castle calls it but he didn't know her name so he called her "chica" just like he always does now but she blew him off and laughed and he didn't stop staring that whole night, she thought she would find it weird having him staring at her but she found it oddly appealing.

As she pulled up to the crime scene she knew instantly that it was a bad one she could see that the newbie's faces looked green and the older officers who had been to multiple crime scenes were standing back looking with dead faces trying not to feel anything. She smiled she could see Castle and Beckett talking quietly in a corner (they were so cute!) no doubt about Alexis, Castle's daughter, Castle was forever asking Beckett about Alexis it was cute. Thankfully however she couldn't see Javier which was good being honest with herself she didn't know how she was going to handle this scene. She could still feel her stomach the nausea medication wasn't working very well but she had to suck it up and just get on with her job for as long as possible.

The scene was pretty bad, she took one look and had to look away and take a deep breath and when she turned she saw the look of concern in Beckett's eyes and the look of confusion in Castle's she had never quivered at a crime scene. And compared to some other crimes scenes she had been to, this one was defiantly not the worst.

The victim was a young girl approximately 18; she hated it when they were young. The girl had been dead for approximately 10 hrs, she was beautiful: brown hair and eyes, tall. She had been stabbed. A single tear welled in her eyes she quickly wiped it away before anyone could see it, stupid hormones all over the place. In a single minute her mind was thinking that she had to wrap it up as she could feel herself feeling sicker and sicker trying to keep it down to oh crap…. She had to run get out of the crime scene so she didn't contaminate the crime scene her thoughts were also of Beckett and Castle as she ran she stole a quick glance behind her Beckett and Castle's jaws had drop and Beckett started to run after her.

_OMG Beckett had figured it out straight away, she ran down the alley way after Lanie trying contain the massive smile on her face and her excitement for Lanie. She found Lanie just around the corner throwing up and she waited for her and held her hair, the whole time thinking about Esposito, Castle, and Lanie. She was grateful to Castle for not following her but wish she had a bottle of water to offer Lanie. While Lanie was preoccupied she had a quick glance around the corner and saw an officer standing their making sure no-one came around the corner, Beckett smiled no doubt the young officer was acting on castle's orders. She quietly beckoned them over asking her to grab a bottle of water. As soon as the officer left Lanie looked up appreciatively she flashed her a concerned but knowing smile at Lanie and just like sisters Lanie responded to her silent question with a subtle nod. _

Lanie realised that Kate knew as soon as she saw her best friends face, her friend looked concerned but excited at the same time. She had to admit she felt a rush of adrenaline when she gave Beckett that confirming nod. After she threw up a couple of times she felt physically better, however emotionally she was drained, and a bit embarrassed she hadn't thrown up at a crime scene in her whole career and in her opinion it was a newbie thing to do. After a drink of water realised that she didn't want to go/ she didn't know if she could go back to work. All she really wanted to do was crawl into bed and just sleep or read. She started walking back to her car with Kate, Kate was going to drive her home and hopefully Kate would stay and talk for awhile, she stopped dead OMG if Kate knew then Castle would know and if Castle knew then Javier would find out and she just didn't know what to say to him right know. She stopped dead and turned to Kate who was holding her arm concerned that her friend was going to throw up again, she whispered to Kate "you know I know you, know but I don't know what to tell him but it has to be me…. Tell Castle please and then…." She looked up at Kate with the saddest eyes Kate had ever seen on her best friend "stay with me" Beckett's face turned from a look of concern to a look of compassion and understanding "of course Lanie, of course. I'll meet you in the car" and left to find Castle.

"_Castle!" she yelled she knew as soon she saw his face that he knew but he was conflicted. "Hey listen I'm going to take Lanie home, she's already called in for a substitute medical examiner for the rest of the week, but Rick." She said hoping that the use of his first name would make him understand how serious she was. "DON'T tell Esposito" she saw Castle's face fall and before she knew what going on she was reached out and caressed his face. "I know it sucks Esposito is our friend and I'm adamant that she will tell him soon so we won't have to wait long but it's not ours to tell I'm going to stay with Lanie for a while, ive already called the captain and cleared it with him (she took a deep breath) maybe you should just go home I'll call you when I come back to the precinct." She smiled at him and realised that her hand was still on his face and despite her best efforts at not thinking those thoughts in that moment she wanted to kiss him so bad but Lanie needed her and this was so not the time for that. He squeezed her hand and she walked away. _

Lanie had made it to the car at that stage and was waiting for Beckett, was staring out the window when saw the closeness between them and smiled she loved those two as a couple but right now she felt like all she had the energy for was to get into her pyjamas. She was still silently smiling to herself when Beckett opened the car door scaring the beejibees out of her "Dam Girl, you just scared the hell out of me." "Sorry Lanie but you gotta spill, what's going on, you pregnant?" they talked all the way to Lanie's house by the time they got there Lanie's face was stained with tears she needed to change the subject she knew what she was going to do know she made her decision to tell Javier that evening it was going to be tough but hopefully he would embrace the idea she didn't care if they got married or not but she hoped that he would accept the circumstances and stay with her but she knew he would Javier Esposito was an honourable man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Back at the precinct Ryan and Esposito were finishing their paperwork. Their case had been an easy one but unfortunately the easier the case is, the more paperwork it entails. The boys had been back for hours and they were starting to notice how long Castle and Beckett had been gone. They had all left the precinct together and thought that their friends should be back by now. Esposito went to talk to the captain "Yo Cap, you heard from Castle or Beckett since they went out to their crime scene?" "Uhhh…. Yeah" the Captain stuttered he had been sworn to secrecy by Beckett earlier that day, and was struggling to find an excuse especially when he knew that the detective was just concerned for his friends. "She got a call from her dad and had to leave so Castle went home" "Oh. Is he ok?""Yeah. However Beckett had to go see him for a while, and she won't be back for the rest of the day." Esposito left the Captains office hoping that Beckett's dad was ok. Esposito considered going down to see Lanie and was literally waiting for the elevator when the call came that a body had dropped.

At the crime scene he could help feel a little disappointed, his smoking hot girlfriend wasn't the M.E. again! Two crime scenes in one day and Lanie was nowhere to be seen this day sucked. The victim was a 32 yr old male, who throat had been found cut in a alley in the earlier hours of this morning frankly to Esposito it looked like a pop and drop. Esposito took his usual notes, staring at the body he found himself wondering about Lanie and the secret that she was keeping from him and the one that he was from her. Esposito smiled as he thought of the surprise that was hidden in his desk drawer, it was an engagement ring it wasn't big and showy but it totally suited Lanie though. Suddenly he was pulled out of his lustrous thoughts by Ryan "dude, what's gotten into you lately?" Ryan had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what it was but wasn't about to let his partner know that if he wanted to tell him then he would in his own time. "Oh… sorry bro it's nothing tell you later." Esposito had made up his mind he was asking her tonight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at Lanie's both the girls were all cried out and had already gone through a whole tub of ice cream, they were just chillin' watching kids movies like Mulan and Monsters Inc. The movies were almost over when Lanie's phone rang, she hesitant to answer it as she saw the caller i.d. it was him! She flashed a scared look at Kate and picked up trying to sound normal:<p>

"Hey baby what's up?"

"Nothing at all Chica I was thinking that you and me should have dinner tonight at your place ill bring the takeaway and we can talk some things over what do you think?"

She was stunned "that's cool baby is everything alright?"

"everything perfect see you around 8ish I'll be later tonight cos Beckett had to go help her dad he got hurt or something do you know if he's okay?"

Lanie's heart broke when she heard that he was so caring, he's going to make an awesome dad she thought to herself, she'd forgotten that she was talking to Esposito and she could hear him calling out seeing if she's still there. "Yeah, baby he's fine just a bit of a scare that's all everything's it's all over and their both going to be alright, see you tonight, I love you." When Lanie finished talking she was smiling she turned to Kate and with one of the most determined faces Kate had ever seen said I'm telling him tonight. She was also I bit hesitant he said we need to talk what does that even mean? Kate knew her best friend was confused, however she also knew that they both were crazy about each other and they were practically husband and wife already just Esposito hadn't gotten up the courage to ask yet. Kate smiled and hoped that when he did ask he wouldn't have gone to see her mum first, he would be in so much trouble if he did hehehe Beckett giggled. After a few minutes of silence she asked what the phone call was about. When Lanie told Kate about the phone call she notice a spark in her eye, it was like a glimmer of hope and like they could read each other's minds she to was hopeful that it would be true.

* * *

><p>After Kate's day she didn't really want to go back to her place alone, but she immediately she knew who she wanted to be with. She sent him a text asking what his plans for dinner were and she couldn't contain her smile when he sent back his reply<p>

Nothing much, you?

Alexis says come over she's

Making dinner tonight then were

Watching a movie

Secretly she was happy, maybe she was finally coming to the realisation that everybody else had come to yonks ago, maybe just maybe she was in love with Rick. Suddenly she felt panicky she'd never admitted that to herself before!. However the question she asked herself is should she do anything about it? Without anymore thinking she got a bit more dressed up (she wasn't really sure why) and proceeded to Castles place as quick as she could. Beckett hadn't seen Castle for most of the day and even though she had been with Lanie she missed him, a lot.

* * *

><p>Back at Lanie's, Esposito could tell something wasn't quite right with Lanie but he was fairly preoccupied himself trying to figure out when the best time was. After their meal they were both snuggled up on the couch deep in thought. When Esposito broken the monotony. He took a deep breath he could see the look of concern in her eyes they he said "Lanie I want to ask you a question" she nodded her head "Will you marry me?" Lanie's draw dropped as she saw Esposito open the ring box on her knee but before either of them could say anything Lanie begun to cry happy and hormonal tears. Through the tears she smiled and nodded "I would love nothing more than to marry you" Esposito's face shinned and he started to get the ring out of the box "However" she interrupted placing her hand on his "there's something I need to tell you" just take a deep breath girl she thinks to herself and continues "I'm pregnant and you're the father do you still want to marry me?" Esposito's face was a mixture of a range of emotions from sympathy to excitedness and without saying another word he simply took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger then pulled her into a tight embrace and in Lanie's mind it was perfect.<p>

**A/N: I'm sorry if you want crime scene story this is not for you! Also sorry about the grammar Hope you enjoy! and don't be afraid to tell me whatcha think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The next week at the precinct Lanie was back and she wasn't feeling great but better than she was. Strangely the ring around her neck had a calming effect on her body if she was feeling nauseous at all, all she had to do was hold the ring and breathe deeply and the nausea would pass. They hadn't told anyone asides from about the engagement or the baby yet they decided to wait till they were through the first trimester however they had to tell Castle and Beckett because they all ready knew about the baby and Ryan is Javier's best friend so that was a given…. She smiled at the memory of everyone's faces when they told them. They invited them over for dinner a couple of days after Javier proposed

_They were all seated in the lounge room waiting for castle to pick a movie when they both turned and gave each other a slight nod and Javier began to talk. _

"_Oh yeah guys, there was a reason we invited you over for dinner tonight" _

_Javier paused in suspense Lanie looked over to Beckett she was unsuccessfully trying to hide her smile._

"_I proposed to Lanie and she said yes!" _

_Everyone's faces broke into huge smiles and started to congratulate them and Javier looked over to her expectantly so she spoke up _

"_AND I pregnant" _

_The smile on Ryan and Jenny's face was a classic they was the only ones that weren't fully expecting it. Of course then Castle opens his big mouth _

"_Oh, the old shotgun wedding huh,"_

_The group frowned at him while Beckett hit him putting him back into line and he quickly apologised. Beckett then scooted into the kitchen coming out with a bottle of lemonade saying_

"_I know it's not our usual stuff but since Lanie can no longer drink and we all know how she loves to (most of the group chuckled while Lanie pouted) I thought this might be more appropriate for a toast" _

_The group then settled down for a movie she was pleased Ryan and a heavily pregnant Jenny were snuggling, Javier had his arm around her and much to her surprise Kate was a lot closer to Writer Boy then she needed to be and he kept whispering funny things about the movie in her ear making her laugh. It was like they had totally forgotten that anyone else was around, it was the cutest thing. They were one big happy family and she was grateful for that of course then the night was slightly ruined by everyone's phones going off except hers and Jennies and everyone had to leave. After everyone left Lanie took Jenny home not before they talked about babies it was nice Lanie liked it, all of her friends were quite career orientated and not a lot of them had, had babies. _

Lanie was ready to go home she was tired and she knew that Javier world be down soon to take her home she was happy. At the precinct the boys and Beckett were wrapping up a case when Castle invited them all to the Old Haunt, the boys declined on account of both having to go home to their pregnant wife/ fiancé Beckett laughed when Esposito said this her reply was

"You'd better not let her hear you say that or she'd kick your ass all the back to the heights"

His reply was that of a total gentlemen explain that he didn't want to go the Old Haunt knowing that Lanie couldn't drink, her heart softened, those two were perfect for each other, she also realised that times were changing soon Ryan would have a child to go home too every night and Esposito not far behind. Of course that left just her and Castle, they went anyway Castle told her how Alexis was going at Stanford not knowing that Kate knew anyway because Alexis and her talked once a week just normal college stuff and sometimes boys and things she would never tell her father she smiled she only realised that Castle was talking to her as she realise that she had been off in her own little dream world.

"What are thinking about detective?" castle had asked in his deep rough voice"

"None of your business Castle" she replied looking at her watch to see what the time was.

"Wanna go see a movie detective?"

Castle asked feigning hurt at the way she snapped at him but secretly he was pleased he knew Beckett and Alexis talked once a week Alexis let it slip a month ago and he was glad that she had someone like Beckett to talk to.

"Sorry Castle I'm exhausted I think I'm just going to go home and sleep"

And as always Castle told her not to be sorry and they caught a taxi together, inside the taxi without thinking about it Beckett put her head on Castle shoulder and fell asleep their friendship had evolved leaps and bounds since the shooting. If it wasn't for the fact that Beckett was asleep on him Castle would have been jumping for joy. He was a little miffed when the taxi rocked up at Beckett's apartment and he had to wake her although she was so tired she could barely walk straight it had been a huge case for them and a huge victory and Castle was sure Beckett hadn't slept in days so he took her up to her apartment. Once inside Beckett woke up a bit got herself a glass of water and went and sat on the couch with Castle who she had told to pick out a movie. Kate had seen the movie several times and before the first gun blast was over she was asleep on Castle again expect this time he didn't wake her he ended up falling asleep himself.

The next morning Beckett woke to find her cuddling Castle and Castle cuddling her back she moved to find her phone which was ringing and on the other end she heard Esposito yelling

"Beckett, thank God where have you been? Do you know what time it is? Were almost about to send out a search party!"

Beckett wiggled out of Castles arms and stretched trying not to wake him and went into the bedroom to finish her conversation

"Esposito, hold on I have no idea what you're going on about, what's the time?"

"Its 8:00 boss, where are you?"

Beckett frantically twisted around to see her alarm clock on her bedside table and immediately jumped and started getting dressed while talking to Esposito

"I am sooo sorry, we fell asleep and I forgot to set my alarm and we must have slept in sooo sorry I'll be there in 15."

Beckett hung up the phone and cursed at her bad luck it wasn't the first time her and Castle had fallen asleep together watching a movie but the last few weeks had wiped her out and she hadn't woken up. She quickly got dressed did her makeup and teeth left a note for Castle and rushed out the door as quietly as possible.

Back at the precinct Esposito chuckled with relief at finding his boss it wasn't like her to be late and he had been worried about her. He hadn't missed the "we's" she had put in her sentences inadvertently and was please that his friends were happy but he wished that they wouldn't hide it. He called Lanie and told her about the conversation she had demanded every detail and he could almost hear her brain ticking over, he hadn't realised they had been talking for so long when Beckett walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Discliamer: I Do Not own any of this however i wouldnt say no

A/N: Please reveiw it nice hearing your opinions :)

* * *

><p>Beckett half ran into the precinct she couldn't believe she slept in! She hadn't done that since her mum's murder (so what that was like 18 years Damm you Castle). When she turned into the bullpen she saw Esposito on the phone no doubt to Lanie given the mile wide grin on his face and the way he hung up when she walked through the door.<p>

"Where's your boy?" Esposito called out

"He had something to do this morning but he should be here this afternoon" she answered.

She knew it was a weak lie, she needed coffee and fast. She could also tell that somehow Esposito knew that something had happened last night; she didn't know how maybe she said something on the phone by accident. While she was getting her coffee her phone rang Lanie, Esposito must have said something to her.

"Girl you better get your ass down here right now I need details right now or you'll find yourself on my table."

But before Beckett even had time to deny everything Lanie hung up. Kate scowled, internally cursing Esposito while planning her revenge. As she passed her desk on the way out she took some paperwork off her pile and put it on Esposito's pile he looked up at her in protest. She cocked her eyebrow and lent down to whisper in his ear

"That'll teach you for dobbing me out to Lanie"

She was smiling as she walked away and saw Ryan's face amused but confused at the same time. Down at the morgue she walked through the door and let out a loud sigh waiting for the flood of questions awaiting her instead she found Pearlmutter, she quickly apologised and went into Lanie's office then the onslaught of question began.

"Girl you have never been late to work unless you were dying, I can't see you dying so spill."

"Lanie I promise nothing's going on we just slept in that's it"

She realised her mistake when Lanie's eyes lit u, and her jaw drop. She let her voice trail off and she knew she had to spill and fast.

"Okay, yes I slept in. No, I was not alone. Yes, it was Castle however we fell asleep on the couch fully clothed watching a movie."

Beckett mouth was going a million miles an hour and it was only due to the fact that Lanie was 1: A girl and able to understand nervous, fast paced ranting and 2: Lanie knew Kate Beckett better than Kate Beckett knew herself that Lanie was able to understand what Kate was trying to tell her. Kate looked up realising she had been staring at the ground the whole time Lanie looked like she was about to explode.

"You and Castle fell asleep together that is so cute and you're still denying your feelings for him? Really?"

Kate tilted her head as in saying not really anymore and could see Lanie working so hard at refraining herself from grabbing her phone and texting Esposito

"So where is your writer boy now?" Lanie said almost jumping out of her skin

Beckett hesitated "as far as I know he's still at my place asleep on the couch. Because I'm pretty sure he didn't sleep well last night on my couch with me, (Lanie spluttered but Beckett continued) so I left him asleep."

Lanie was almost dancing around the room but the fact that she was nauseous put a stop to that thought; she had to stop and breathe. This didn't go un-noticed by Kate whose face immediately turned serious and asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm just fairly nauseous which is why I'm in here doing paperwork instead of out there cutting."

Kate felt for Lanie, she couldn't imagine being on desk duty for months, Meanwhile Lanie went on about her and Castle and insisted that they go on a shopping trip. Kate liked this idea since Lanie found out she was pregnant they hadn't gone shopping and she was looking forward to go baby shopping not that she would tell Castle that he would read way too much into it.

* * *

><p>3 Weeks Later<p>

Beckett thought back to the day of their shopping trip where they had stopped in at one of their favourite café's and Becket could tell something was wrong with Lanie. Not only was waaay too quiet after just been shopping but she also hadn't touched her meal since the waiter brought it out 10 mins ago. Beckett wanted to know what was wrong but didn't want to push her so she asked about the wedding instead.

"So how's the wedding going"

"Fine I don't know when it will be though _were_ trying to decide whether to save our money for when the baby comes or get married first, but I don't know! What are people going to think when their find out I'm pregnant and Javier and I aren't even married yet!"

Beckett worked hard to keep her jaw from falling as she tried to process the information her best friend had given her and the fact that she was now crying. As she went through it in her mind a light bulb went off in her head and she reached over grabbing her crying friend's hand.

"Lanie I'm sure after the initial shock your mum will be so pleased that she's finally getting some grandchildren you know how she's always going on about getting them."

Lanie sniffed and tried to pull herself out of the emotional mess that she had somehow found herself in.

"I guess your right Kate and there's going to come a point where she notices, and I guess it would be easier to tell earlier her rather than later. But I think I will talk to Javier about it first see what he thinks…. God! I feel so silly for getting do emotional about something so ridiculous. "

Kate smiled she was happy that her friend had found someone to share her insecurities with. Kate thought to who her person was and immediately her breathe hitched it was Castle like always maybe Lanie and the others had been right about her and Castle…. She said maybe.


End file.
